


Peter Parker Is Enough

by Noctis_13



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fuck inifinity war and endgame, Gen, HE DESERVES BETTER WITH TONY, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Angst, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Stephen Strange - Freeform, Tony Stark & Peter Parker - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wong - Freeform, lowkey bashing the rogues, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker, is enough, and that's all that matters.AKA BASICALLY RANDOM SCENES OF PETER AND HIS LIFE(note, that not all chapters correlate/ it's basically one-shots).





	1. Mr. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I'd be a multi billionare philanthropist. 
> 
> I only made this for my own enjoyment, but I hope you guys like it too!!!
> 
> I have no beta so sorry for the errors. 
> 
> This is also my first time posting shiz here, so uh idk how to do this well.

    If Peter Benjamin Parker was being completely honest, he himself had no idea how it actually happened. All he knew was that, Mr. Loki was _super_ cool with his magic and ice giant powers—and well—Peter just had to _befriend_ him.

   I mean, c’mon Mr. Stark, he’s a god! A real-life god! Ahem, back on to the topic here, Peter just had to befriend this mythical Asgardian god, for personal reasons, so when the time came that Mr. Loki came to live in Stark Tower with Mr. Thor **(Oh my God it was him, the god of thunder, THOR!)** with Dr. Bruce Banner, and a pretty badass Valkyrie in tow, Peter may have fanboyed, just a tiny bit. **(Okay, maybe a lot bit—Mr. Stark, please stop laughing—)**   He didn’t mean to get attached to Mr. Loki, but who was he kidding, Peter always had a soft spot for people who were trying to change, and well Mr. Loki was a primary example of that. Mr. Loki wasn’t even **THAT** bad. His New York attack was due to being mind controlled, so Mr. Barton can go shove his complaints somewhere else. It’s not like Peter wanted the ex-Avengers near him anyway, after what they did to Mr. Stark, Peter will never look at them the same again. However, back on the topic, Peter didn’t think he’d get attached to Mr. Loki, but he certainly didn't think in all nine layers of hell that Mr. Loki would get attached to him in return.

   Although, as Flash laid on the floor in front of him with a broken nose, Peter couldn’t bring himself to hate this relationship he had with Mr. Loki, maybe just maybe, this is what having a _big brother_ felt like?

 

**An hour prior**

 

    Peter was tired okay, he was just _so_ tired. He was up late last night patrolling, and he just realized in the middle of fourth period, that he left his AP Calculus homework back at Stark Tower. AP Calculus, was his last period of the day, so with great anxiety, Peter texted Happy if he could drop off the homework he left behind. Even though Happy reassured Peter that he didn’t really mind dropping his homework off, the young spiderling couldn’t help but beat himself over it. Peter Parker is Spider-Man, and Spider-Man can’t afford to make mistakes, but it seems like mistakes are the only things Peter Parker can _do_ , that Spider-Man **can’t**.  

Peter was in a bad mood the whole lunch because of this. He even felt worse, as MJ and Ned gave him poorly concealed concerned looks from across the lunch table. Sulking like a man who’s parents were killed during a mugging at Crime Alley, Peter pushed around his cafeteria food. He sighed to himself, not bothering to look at the text Happy sent him, that stated Mr. Loki would deliver his homework instead. Of course, it was in that choice moment, that Flash decided to do his favorite lunch time activity, which included well, fucking around with Peter Parker. **(And ew—No Mr. Stark, not in the literal sense, dear God—)** Peter’s imaginary cloud of loathing, vanished when his spidey-sense tingled, signaling that something was coming his way. Inwardly sighing, Peter ignored it and flinched back when he felt the cafeteria bought chocolate pudding hit the back of his favorite shirt.  

“Hey, Penis Parker! Why so fucking glum?” Flash sneered from behind him.

His fists curled up in anger, as Flash then dumped his whole lunch tray on him.As Flash continued to call him names and shove him around, Peter blocked him outwhile red started to cloud his vision. This was his favorite shirt, Mr. Stark gave it to him as a gift for his sixteenth birthday. He gave it to him, and he—Mr. Stark—he called Peter his _“son”_ , and now the shirt was  **ruined**. Flash ruined it. Breathing heavily, while Ned yelled at Flash to stop and MJ went and got up to get a teacher, Peter turned around, ready to sock Flash in face, when suddenly, green sparks started to appear behind Flash.

A hand swiftly came out from sparks and the growing vortex, and roughly grabbed ontoFlash’s shoulder.

 

“Now, now. What am I hearing about Peter Parker being a son of some harlot?” A sultry and very familiar distinguished voice rings out.

 

Lo and behold, the hand that gripped Flash Thompson from behind, was none other than Loki, the Trickster god, himself.

“ ** _Oh. Shit_**.” Flash whined out, as Loki grabbed him up from his collar.

 

Staring into Flash’s eyes, Mr. Loki glared at him coldly, while Peter gets up from his seat in shock and awe. The whole cafeteria went silent at Mr. Loki’s entrance, before erupted into noise. 

 

“He wasn’t lying—“

 

“Peter Parker, is actually interning for Stark?”

 

“What the fuck—“

 

“He’s so lucky, holy shit—“

 

Flash in a sudden stroke of foolishness, **(He sounds like a dumbass 25/8 kid, it wasn’t just a “sudden stroke”—SHUSH Mr. Stark—)** utters his own death sentence with Loki still right in front of him.

 

“Tony Stark, really wanted a no good _orphan_ as his intern?”

 

Peter tensed up, having heard it from his advanced hearing. Grinding his teeth together, he glanced at Mr. Loki, who had an unreadable expression on his face.Peter could sense it before Flash even felt it, as in one quick succession, Mr. Loki had let go of Flash’s collar and in great timing, hit Flash square on the nose right before he fell to the floor. Flash hissed in pain, and clenched his nose with both his hands. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent once more, as blood started to pour onto the cafeteria’s tiled floor. Mr. Loki then stepped backward and retrieved a handkerchief from one of his suit pockets.

 

Peter with bated breath, slowly worded out, “M-Mr. Loki?”

 

Loki turned back to glance at Peter, and with a small, genuine smile, he ruffled Peter’s hair.

 

“You forgot your homework back at the Tower, young one.” Mr. Loki answered plainly, as if talking about the weather.

 

Mr. Loki then placed his forgotten homework onto the the cafeteria table Peter was sitting at, before vanishing back to Stark Tower through another green portal. Peter stared in wonder as Mr. Loki left.

 

“Big Brothers are so _cool_.” Peter whispered out, while he patted his hair that Mr. Loki ruffled up.

 


	2. Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a post I saw on insta, wherein Tom had an ear piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SHIZ, but I do wish tho :(
> 
> ALSO THESE SCENES ARE HELLA RANDOM AND NOT ALL OF THEM ARE RELATED.

Peter Parker, could not remember exactly what made him do it. I mean, he understood piercings were cool, and when he was bored enough to look through Aunt May’s catalogues, he knew they were popular. However, the truth was, when he got his piercings, it was an impulsive decision. His random decision wasn’t even made because he was high or drunk. **(May would kill him if he was, Peter knew that for sure).** It was made due to a sudden need to have one.

The day he got his piercings, was a normal day. Peter just turned thirteen, and was staying over at Ned’s house. It was 3 A.M. , and both of them didn’t want to go to sleep. Peter vividly remembers, how the thought just came suddenly while he was staring at Ned’s bedroom ceiling.

“Dude?”

“Yeah, Pete?”

“Give me piercings?”

“Sure, why not?”

One thing led to another, and five minutes later, Ned came back to his room carrying rubbing alcohol, a rag, a thick sewing needle, and an extra pair of his mom’s studded earrings. It was a quick process, after thoroughly cleaning the needle and Peter’s ears, Ned grabbed a sharpie from his night stand and made dots where Peter wanted his piercings to be. Ned then, being the best boy he was, quickly poked the needle through the dots, and made it as painless as possible. **(Or at least tried to).**

That still didn’t stop Peter from biting his lip in pain though. Overall, the piercings didn’t turn out bad since they didn’t get infected, all thanks to WikiHow and the several YouTube videos Peter binged watched. Sadly, Peter was still grounded the next day after Aunt May saw his piercings while picking him up. **(Uncle Ben just laughed it off, saying something like, ‘let kids be kids May’).**

Nowadays, Peter doesn’t really look at his piercings all that much. Overtime, he traded Mrs. Leed’s studs for really thin and tiny hoops, making them barely visible to the human eyes. His earphones hid them really well too, so it was pretty hard to realize Peter had hoops on.

In all actuality, no one but Ned, Peter, Aunt May, and Mrs. Leed’s knew he had piercings. Peter wasn’t one to show them off either. He still wore the hoops to patrol though, as he was secretly afraid that his advanced healing would make them close up faster, and he did not want a re-piercing, thank you very much.

Some days though, Peter did envy those who showed off their cool earrings at school. Sometimes Peter wanted to show them off too, but again, he was Spider-Man, it would be bad to draw attention to himself, so whenever Peter felt envious he would just shove it down again. Being jealous was a high-stakes game after all.

All in all, Peter carried on with his life, content with no one really noticing his piercings. Some people would question his choice of having piercings if he never planned on showing them off, but well, Peter literally got chewed off by Aunt May afterwards, so I’d be a waste to let them close up after getting grounded for it. Besides that, Peter thought they actually looked pretty cool on him.

Imagine his surprise, on how big of a deal it was when Mr. Stark found out.

  
“ **Shit. Shit. Shit**.” Peter mutters out, while shoving all of his books in his locker.

“You okay, Peter?” Ned responds from beside him, as he gives him a worried look.

It was currently a Friday, and Peter was never upset on Fridays. During Fridays, Peter was allowed to stay the weekend at Stark’s Tower, and play around in the labs with Tony.

Peter huffs in annoyance, and slams his locker shut. He then grabs his phone, and texts Happy.

Peter: _‘Don’t pick me up, I’ll swing to the tower myself after I get something. Sry Happy :( ‘_

Not waiting for Happy to respond, Peter deposits his phone back to his pocket and sighs.

“I think I lost my earrings on patrol last night or something. I didn’t even notice it until now, so I’ll have to get new ones before going to the tower.” Peter whispers to Ned with a frown on his face.

Ned nods his head in condolences, knowing how paranoid Peter was on the idea that his piercings would close up.

“You can swing to the mall before going to the tower. Don’t they sell earrings there?”

Peter stutters at Ned’s response.

“Ned! That’s a _Claire’s_ , there’s no way I’m going there—“

“Peter we’re high schoolers, I hate to break it to you, but we’re broke. Do you honestly think that you have enough money for places like _**Pandora**_?”

Peter groans at Ned, and squishes his face in between his hands.

“You’re right.” He mutters solemnly.

Ten minutes later, and Peter still couldn’t believe he swung all the way to the mall, just to go to Claire’s. Peter halted at the front of the store’s entrance, and just continued to stare at all the eleven and twelve year olds in there, who were currently buying sparkly makeup and stickers.

Peter groans once more in defeat, as he grudgingly steps into the store.

“Hi! Welcome to Claire’s, are you looking for anything in particular?” A cheery employee asks.

Peter feels his fingers start to twitch anxiously, and stutters out a quick,

“Uh, do you have any plain earrings? Nothing flashy or anything, just plain and in one color.”

The employee grins at him, and nods her head in a ‘yes’ before taking him to the back where all the earrings were on display.

Peter took a quick look, feeling his cheeks burn up in embarrassment. He snatches a few pairs of silver hoops and one pair of black diamond studs. The hoops and the studs were a bit more noticeable than his last pairs, but they were the only non-conspicuous ones they had.

Resigning to his fate, Peter paid for his new earrings. He then quickly slipped on the silver hoops he bought, before fleeing the building in a haste retreat.

Half an hour passes, and Peter in his Spider-Man suit vaults himself through a window Mr. Stark probably left open for him. He does a front flip and lands gracefully on the floor in front of him, before taking off his mask, and retracting the suit away from his body. Left in his school clothes, Peter shoves the suit back in his backpack, before heading to the labs.

  
The door automatically opens for him, and as he steps inside, Peter spots Tony working on some new upgrades for their suits.

“Hey, Mr. Stark—sorry I’m late, I had to pick up something real quick.”

“It’s alright kiddo, don’t worry about it.” Tony waves him off, still staring at the holograms in front of him.

“Hey kiddo? Can you come here for a sec? Tell me what you think about these upgrades.” Tony calls out, gesturing Peter forward with his hand.

Peter swallows a silent lump in his throat, as he walks towards Tony. Peter stops when he reaches a couple of inches far from Tony’s shoulder.

‘Oh God. He’s going to kill me.’

Tony turns to ask him a question, before freezing completely. His whole demeanor changes, as he points towards the new earrings on Peter’s ears.

“Kid. What the hell are those?”

“Uh, m-my ears?” Peter squeaks out, turning his eyes stare into the floor.

“Yeah, no shit, but what are those on your ears.”

Peter mumbles out his response, “Earrings.”

“Uh-huh. Care to share with the class, on why you have earrings?”

“Because I have piercings.” Peter whispers out.

Tony puts his right hand, and curves it upon one of his ears.  
“Say that again? I couldn’t hear you Peter.”

“I-I have piercings Mr. Stark.”

Peter takes a chance to take a glance at Tony’s face, and bits his lip as he see’s Tony’s eyes get dark in anger.

“Was it because of peer pressure? Was it because of that stupid Flash Thompson kid? I’m telling you now Pete, you don’t need to change your appearance kid, you're good the way you are—“

Peter cuts off Tony mid-sentence, and wildly gestures his hands at Tony, to placate him.

“Wait—what? No, no, no! Mr. Stark, no! I wouldn’t. It had nothing to due with pressure. This was all through my own consent. I’ve had these since I was thirteen, Ned and I, we—“

Peter begins to babble on and on, not noticing how Tony’s face started to lose it’s concern.

Tony stares at Peter fondly with a grin, and ruffles his hair, before pulling him into a hug.

Releasing his hug, Tony states,  
“You really had me worried there for a second kid. I really thought you were forced into it or something like that. I was ready to call up that Thompson kid’s house.”

Peter flushes in embarrassment and tries to hide his amused grin.

“It’s fine d-dad. I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner, but I don’t know, I’m not one for showing off y’know.”

Peter plays around with the sleeves of his sweatshirt before asking,  
“Are you mad at me?”

Tony laughs at his kid, before responding with a grin,  
“No, but you’re still grounded though.”

“But _daaadddd!”_

 


	3. Best Friend Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter & Ned acting like the best duo ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! School’s been a mess lmao. So sorry for that. Anyways enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO, DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Peter stared at the drink before him in unbidden curiosity. Ned was seated across from him, already halfway done with his own beverage.

 

Peter took a deep breath and swirled his drink around with a straw. He carefully watched as the ” **mysterious** ” beverage changed into a vibrant orange color. 

 

Ned rolls his eyes at Peter’s behavior, giving the boy an amused look. The Asian teen then quickly sips the rest of his drink before saying, 

 

”Peter it’s Thai Tea with boba, not a science experiment. Just try it already.”

 

Peter glances back at Ned with a small frown in place. 

 

”Dude, this thing is _orange_!”

 

”Yes, I am well aware.”

 

”But like, what if it’s toxic! What if I turn into something like the Hulk? Oh my god, an orange Hulk, I’d look like a pumpkin! Ned—“ 

 

"Peter, it's not toxic. If it was toxic, then I'd be dead before junior high. C'mon man, try it out. I bet you’ll end up liking it." 

 

”When you told me to try boba, I seriously didn’t expect this. Look at this tapioca pearl! It’s jiggly and kinda spongy, like gelatin! Are you sure it’s not toxic?” 

 

Ned taps his fingers onto the wooden table they were lounging at. 

 

”You chug down Mountain Dew as if it’s nothing, Pete. I’m pretty sure that’s more toxic than Thai tea.” 

 

”So, I won’t turn into an orange Hulk?”

 

”I’m 99.9% sure you won’t.”

 

”Okay, but if I die I’m haunting you.” 

 

Ned gives Peter a grin in response, before whispering,

 

”Even if it does end up being toxic, your fast healing will probably end up saving you.” 

 

Peter pouts at Ned, before closing his eyes. The young hero tenses up as he takes a large sip of the orange drink. 

 

A few seconds pass, and Ned starts to worry. Peter hadn’t moved an inch since taking a sip. 

 

Could it be, was the Thai iced tea actually toxic? 

 

Ned sighs in relief when Peter slowly opens his eyes. 

 

The young Spiderling blinks at Ned, before peeking back at the drink that was in his hands. 

 

Peter switches his gaze between Ned and the tea for a couple of seconds. 

 

The boy then croaks out, after a while of silence.

 

” **Dude**.”

 

”Yeah, Peter?”

 

” **Dude.** ”

 

”Yeah?”

 

” **Dude.** ”

 

”What, man?”

 

”I think I’m in _love_ bro.”

 

”Bro...”

 

”This is _**amazing**_.”

 

”I told you that it was good.”

 

”Ned?”

 

”Mhm, Pete?”

 

”Thanks for showing me this.”

 

”Of course, man. No problem.” 

 

Peter flashes Ned one last grin, before continuing to slurp down the rest of his drink. 

 

Ned smiles at his best friend's antics as he moves to stand up, intending to buy his best friend another drink to bring home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey based this off the shiz my bestie and I get up to. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!! I'll probably make more, but I'll see how it goes for now! You can comment some scenes too if ya want!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Love ya'll <3


End file.
